


Broader Horizons

by OfTeacupsAndToads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTeacupsAndToads/pseuds/OfTeacupsAndToads
Summary: Ivy Potter and Teddy Lupin are attacked at her home. With no idea of where to go, she runs to two of the only people she trusts implicitly.Ivy is Harry.Fred Weasley Lives. Always.Not related to any of my other works. I just like Ivy as a girl name for Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Broader Horizons

It was late afternoon on the weekend when George and Fred felt their wards go and heard the alarm on the floo. They had been in their back spare room experimenting and both rushed into their cozy lounge just in time to see a frantic Ivy Potter covered in soot and holding a screaming Teddy Lupin. 

“George!” She cried, throwing herself into his arms. “Quick! You have to lock it down! The floo, the wards, everything!” He stared wide eyed at his twin who was hovering just behind him. Working in concert they quickly cast the necessary spells and their flat, hell the whole building, was locked down as tight as Bill and the goblins could make it. After the war the whole Weasley family had been feeling a little raw and paranoid and it made everyone feel better to let Bill secure everything down using all of his skills and connections as a curse breaker. 

Ivy let out a ragged gasp and Fred gingerly extracted the tiny 4 month old from her hold. It seemed like she barely noticed as she sobbed in George’s arms. He bent and carried Ivy to the couch while Fred walked slow circles around them trying to calm Teddy down. 

“Ivy? Love? What happened? What’s wrong?” He wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to sweep some of her untameable deep black hair off of her face. She took a couple of shaky, gasping breaths and wiped at her eyes. “Andromeda’s dead.” 

His eyes widened and shifted from her to his brother. Fred’s mouth fell open and he cuddled the baby closer to him. Her voice was still shaky as she continued. 

“She brought Teddy over for a visit and we were in the kitchen having tea. I felt the wards go. We were attacked. There were three of them.” 

She stopped and pulled in a few more deep breaths. “It was Greyback and Dolohov. I couldn’t see the third clearly. I...I was holding Teddy. Andy... she shoved me to the floo. Told me to keep him safe. They burst in just as we were floo’ing out.” 

She looked up from the spot on the floor where she had been staring and stared straight into George’s eyes. “She took down Greyback. There was a hole in his chest as big as my fist. She got him. The other two sent AK’s at her though. They hit.”

With that she started sobbing against George’s chest again and he held her close, petting her hair softly. 

Andromeda and Ivy had become close since the end of the war. Andromeda has lost so much that she welcomed Ivy as another daughter and their personalities meshed. They had been seeing each other every day and Ivy had been doting on Teddy, trying to live up to her godmother title. 

It had made everyone who knew them happy, that something good could have come out of the horrors of the war. 

He clenched his eyes shut for a moment at the utter unfairness. Hadn’t Ivy lost enough? 

Her head shot up. “Oh Merlin! What was I thinking! We can’t be here. Oh no. What have I done? I've put you both at risk. They’ll know where I’ve gone.” She shot her eyes to Fred who had gotten Teddy to quiet down to the occasional snuffle. 

“Quick give him here. We’ll leave. I’ll go... Well I’ll go somewhere. Somewhere safe. Shit. Where am I supposed to go?” She stood up and was walking towards Fred babbling all the while. George reached out his hand and snagged her wrist. “Ivy. Stop. Breathe.” Her eyes were wide and panicked. 

“No! You don’t understand. We have to go now! Dolohov... he won’t stop. You know he won’t.” George pulled her back into his embrace and meeting Fred’s eyes had a full silent conversation with him. 

“ Bug Out plan A?” Fred nodded. Giving her another tight squeeze, George gently pushed Ivy back onto the couch. Waving his wand he sent a silent accio and a calming draught flew into his hand. “Love, I know this is all a shitstorm but I need you to take some deep breaths for me ok?” Ivy nodded and it seemed like it was helping her calm a little. “Can you take this now too please?” He asked and handed her the vial. After only a cursory glance Ivy downed the whole thing. 

“Fred and I had some plans in place for if things ever got too dangerous. This certainly counts. We are not going to let you deal with this on your own. Now I need you to take Teddy. Fred’s got him all quieted down now and you know how he reacts to high emotions so I need you to keep breathing slowly and try to stay calm just for a little bit. You have my permission to have your completely reasonable breakdown after we are safe. Ok?”

Ivy took another shuddering breath and nodded. She almost quirked her lips into a tiny smile. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Knew you would.” Fred placed the almost sleeping Teddy into her arms and then the twins were off in a blur of motion. In tandem they sent patronuses to their family telling them to get to either Shell cottage or the Burrow and stay. They would follow up when they could. Both properties were still under the fidelius and everyone would know the seriousness of the situation. 

George sent messages to Lee and Verity telling them to disappear for a bit, stay far away from WWW. 

A few more spells and Fred was holding a small rucksack that he was quickly putting all their food and drinks in and George had one that was filling with potions and clothing. 

In less than 5 minutes they were finished and they could both feel their wards being hammered on from the outside. They were out of time. Kneeling in front of Ivy, Fred brought out a chipped teacup and very carefully placed it on Teddy’s tiny hand. The three young adults touched the cup and George activated the port key just as they heard the sound of wood splintering from down the stairs. With the queer feeling of their navels being hooked, they popped out of the room. 

*********************************************

Ivy landed heavily on her arse and cursed under her breath while checking Teddy for any harm. He was wide eyed and his lip was quivering but he didn’t seem to be injured. George and Fred were a mess of limbs in front of her. Glancing around and shaking out the feeling of port key travel they both stood up and helped her up by grabbing an elbow each and lifting. 

“I’m guessing from the tougher than usual landing, that wasn’t an entirely legal port key, was it.” 

Fred snorted. “Not entirely, no” Ivy took a moment and glanced around the room they were in. “Where the bloody hell are we?”

“Ah!” George said, “Welcome to Casa de Wheezes. Located in beautiful Iceland.” Ivy's jaw dropped. “Iceland?” Fred gestured to the window. “See for yourself.” She walked towards the small window and gasped at the scenery outside. Craggy cliffs as far as she could see and the stark ocean beyond that. “I’ve never left Britain before.” She whispered. She knew it was inane the moment she uttered it but it was true. 

She turned slowly to the boys. “Why do you have a house in Iceland? Is it safe?”

George knew she was asking about more than their immediate physical safety. 

He came up to her and kissed her gently on the temple before prying Teddy out of her arms. “It’s safe. We bought it on the downlow through the goblins. Not Gringrotts, the goblins themselves.” He gently grabbed her hand and drew her to a couch. “Come on. Sit. Let me explain.”

Ivy collapsed inelegantly and drew her knees to her chest. She looked so small and forlorn that Fred dug around in a closet for a moment before appearing with a blanket that he draped around her shoulders. 

She arranged it until only her face and a bit of her wild black hair was peeking out. George felt his heart squeeze at the sight she made. He sat down opposite of her and set about explaining. 

“Fred and I knew from what you went through in that graveyard that the world was going to go to shit. The signs were there for anyone sane enough to see. We started splitting our savings. Half went to getting the shop and supplying it. The other half went to making contingencies.

After we had enough stocked away, we abused Bill's contacts with the Goblins to buy a couple remote getaways and the necessary means of getting there. All under the table and with false names attached to anything that needed a name.

Anyone looking for us will not be able to follow our port key, because it was goblin made and their magic is too different for wizards to track. They could spend decades trying to find an official paper trail about any of our hidey holes and never will. We are safe.”

Ivy let out a long sigh and laid her head on her knees. “Who knows about this place?” Fred answered her. “Georgie boy here and me and now you. Plus our goblin contact for this house. We have time to figure things out Ivy. We really are safe. If at any point you feel like we need to leave, we have two more port keys hidden here to two different locations all with the same safety measures.”

Ivy nodded slowly. It did sound as if the boys had it thought out. “Why… why didn’t you use one of these places in the war? If not for yourselves, than others.”

Fred’s face fell into a scowl. “Old Moldywarts put up a country wide alarm on all magicals leaving Britain. Even though they couldn’t track our portkeys they still would have known someone had managed an escape and from where. It didn’t seem worth it to bring down the wrath of the Death Eaters and snatchers on those left behind unless it was life or death.”

George chimed in then, “Also, couldn’t let ickle Ronnie have all the fun. Tagging along with the-girl-who-can-find-trouble-even-in-her-sleep, we knew he’d be right in the thick of it. And with Gin stuck in school. We just…. couldn’t leave. We gave portkeys to mum and dad and Bill and even Charlie. Couldn’t get one to Gin and Percy was still being a prat and not talking to us. Lee had one. He was almost always with us anyways when we were doing our pirate radio.”

Ivy’s eyes widened. “How many places do you own?

Fred shrugged. “Seven. And they are all over. Ones West Coast USA, and we have one on an island somewhere in the Caribbean. A couple in Europe and one in Japan.”

“Oh and one in Australia and one in the wilds of Canada.”

“We tried to keep them to places near, but not in, magical communities.”

Ivy’s eyes had finally gotten some life back into them. “There are witches and wizards in all those places?”

George let out a hum. “Well...in some of them.” Ivy looked really confused. “So for instance, about a half an hours walk away there is a small town that does have its fair share of witches and wizards, but also the hidden people, elves, and… well… trolls.”

“Trolls? Like what tried to kill Hermione in our first year?”

“Oh god no. These are much smaller and smarter and they all coexist. There are even muggles and squibs there too. They get along and it just seems to work.”

Ivy’s eyes had started watering again. “I want to see it.  
Oh Fred. George. So much. So much could have been avoided if we hadn’t had such closed minded old assholes running the world. The British wizarding community is too xenophobic and insular. Merlin, what we could learn from other cultures.”

Fred you pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and took the sleeping baby away from George. “I’m just going to put this one down for a proper kip. He really needs one.” He disappeared through a door that led to a small corridor. 

George scootched closer to Ivy and threw an arm around her to cuddle her up to him. She laid her head against his chest and let herself cry. He had promised her one breakdown. He smoothed the blanket off her head and gently ran his fingers through the locks. 

“You’re right. Fred and I only really visited this place out of all the others, before it got too dangerous. But it was eye opening to see magical beings working in tandem for a greater good. Now I know that every culture has its problems, but wouldn’t it be nice if we could change, even just a little.”

***********************************************************

Ivy cried for another ten minutes or so before she felt tired and empty. She rubbed her eyes vigorously and shoved her glasses back into place. Leaning back she gave George a quick peck on the cheek that had him turning scarlet. “Thank you for being my shoulder George.” He stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding. “Any time love. You know that.” 

Ivy took a moment to finally take in the room they had landed in. “Wanna give me the 2 Knut tour? George stood and pulled her up. “I have no idea what that saying was but I can guess. Lemme show you around.” 

“This is the great room. Tiny but functional kitchen there and living space there.” He turned around some more. “Dining there and this room is done.” He pulled her to the door Fred had disappeared to. “Full bath to the left here and then we have the two bedrooms.” 

The first rooms door was almost shut so Ivy pushed it open gently and peeked in. Fred was sat in a rocking chair next to a crib and was reading a book. He glanced up at her and held a finger to his lips before shooing her out. She gently closed the door most of the way. 

The other bedroom was across the hall and was a bit bigger. It had a large bed dominating the space along with a tiny couch shoved in for extra seating or sleeping she guessed. 

Ivy took in all the decor, subtle but sturdy as they walked back to the main room. “I’m guessing you guys didn’t decorate.” George laughed. “Nope. Every property was bought sight unseen. We trusted the goblins not to sell us uninhabitable buildings and we gave them gold. Everyone left as happy as could be expected.”

“The nursery room?”

George nodded. “My guess would be Fred’s fine transfiguration work. There was a pair of bunk beds in there last I checked.”

“You two really are brilliant, you know. You had so much planned and all these back ups.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a hug. “You would have done anything to protect your family. I’m happy and relieved for that.”

George’s arms held her tight. “That always included you, love. From that first summer we rescued you with the Anglia. You’ve been part of the family.”

Ivy grinned and leaned back so she could see him. “That all it takes then? A mild case of kidnapping?” 

George pushed her head back into his chest and then resumed the hug. “Stop ruining the moment, witch. You know what I mean. Hell. You got a Weasley sweater that first year. I suppose that’s when mum officially adopted you.” He went silent for a moment. 

“I think we did all this to compensate. We couldn’t do anything to help -you-. You wouldn’t let us.” He tightened his hold when she would have pulled away. “I know. I know you didn’t want us in danger. But we had some idea of the danger you were going to be in. You and ickle Ronnie and our favourite swot. We… I… well, felt helpless. I’m so glad that we can help now.”

Ivy let out a loud sniff. “I’m sorry George. About so many things. Thank you for now. And everything else.” She stood on her top toes and placed a kiss next to his mouth. George went very very still and then gave her one last squeeze. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped back. “C’mon. Let’s get a message to mum and dad. They can pass it on.” 

Ivy sighed and nodded. “Sure. Can...can you do it? I just… don’t want to live through it again right now.”

He gave her a sad smile. “Sure thing pet. You wanna go have a lay down?”

She shook her head slowly. “No. I’m just going to go… check on Teddy. I know that Fred is there but…”

He pushed her towards the hall. “Go. He won’t mind.”

She smiled wanly and went. 

He sat on the couch before digging past the day for a happy memory. “Mum, dad. Ivy and Teddy are safe with me and Fred. We are at one of the hidey holes. Andromeda… is dead. Send the aurors to Grimmauld. Ivy says it was Dolohov and Greyback plus one more. Greyback is dead, the other two came after her to the shop. Please stay safe. Love you.”

He swished his wand and the translucent magpie disappeared through the wall. 

Fred was standing at the entrance to the room. 

“What are we going to do?”

George looked at him. 

“Keep them safe.”


End file.
